Sex On The Brain
by Avello
Summary: Kagome has a four some with her girlfriends, a millionaire, and his girlfriend in their limo. An innocent night turns into wild events. Behind story of 'One Night of Dirty Dancin'. What happened before the Bachelor Party. Warning: Lemon May Cause Orgasm


**+/+**

**Adult Disclaimer - Restricted Area**

This section/ fan fiction may contain adult oriented material of a graphic and sexual nature, and could be viewed objectionable to some persons. This material is intended for persons over the allowed age limit. This material may be against the law in some areas. If you are accessing this area from any location that deems this type of material to be inappropriate or illegal, you should not proceed.

**A/N: **In case some of you have already read "One Night of Dirty Dancin", this is basically what happens before they went to the Bachelor's Party. Almost like a behind story on what happened. This has to deal with (4) people have sex at once. Kagome is my play toy at the moment ._. Haha, my victim almost. I can't help it… she's so… victimiy… (**rape rap rape**) Lol if that's even a word? Anyways! On with the story!

_Thank You! Please Enjoy!_

_**.**_

_**"Sex On The Brain"  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_An innocent Girl's Night Out ends with my friends and I fucking a millionaire and his girlfriend in their limo._

_**.**_

It's Friday night in the city and we're living it up. A coin toss decided the plan for tonight, and I'm excited. We're headed to a hockey game, followed by some club hopping. I always thought it was the perfect way to meet guys. It's Girls' Night and my friends and I are ready with the triple threat. There's Sango, the petite brunette bombshell, with her multi-colored mohawk pixie cut and deep emerald eyes, her 36C boobs, perfect ass, and her pale skin. Then there's Rin, the redheaded siren, with long, thick hair, deep ocean eyes, and legs that go for miles. And finally, me, Kagome, the semi-sane one of the group. My hair curls past my shoulders, and my brown eyes are so dark you can't see my pupils. My chest is a natural 42D, and I know how to use it to get my way.

The three of us are a walking wet dream, the combination of our features address nearly any fantasy. The mild weather on this April night allows us to dress up: short skirts, halter tops, stacked heels, tight pussy, and ready to fuck. I drive over to Rin's to pick her up, and then the two of us headed out to Sango's. She lives in an amazing condo in the heart of downtown, so it allows us to leave our car and walk. No worrying about designated drivers tonight! We're gonna party recklessly and head home on foot whenever we're ready, or when the bars close, whichever comes first. But who cares, we'll just hop to another spot!

Sango has drinks ready for us when we get there. The great taste of Mojitos left a lip licking sensation on my delicate tongue. We each drink two and it was enough to get the buzz going before we got to the arena. By the time we hit the road, we were giggling already. Excited to be together, looking forward to a fun night, we didn't have hockey tickets yet. As usual, Sango is an expert at this. We find a scalper on a street corner with a handful of tickets on floor level, excellent seats. Sango works her magic, handing him a business card and offering a deal for a free massage at the spa that she runs. Of course we weren't giving it up just yet. He took the deal happily, and all in exchange for giving us 3 tickets for half the price of one. Amazingly, we got into the game at a fraction of the normal price.

Part of the fun of attending a hockey game is the attention we get as we walk into the arena. Heads turn, jaws drop, and camera operators fall all over themselves to get a shot. These seats are fortuitous and there's a bachelor party seated right behind us. A half dozen really cute guys and throughout the game, they talked to us, bought us drinks and took pictures with us. Presumably to get the groom in trouble with his fiancée, this is amusing as well. When the game was over, our hometown won and the night couldn't get any better. Apparently the bachelor party planners asked us where we were headed. I exchange looks with Sango and Rin, who both shrugged noncommittally.

"I think we're going to The Slammer," I say. That's my favorite club, and we usually end up there at some point. "Maybe we'll see you there?" I winked playfully.

One very cute guy makes eye contact with me and smiles. He's got a nice smile. Very cute dimples. We all stand up, and I realize he's tall too. _Even better_. He holds out his hand to shake mine and introduces himself. We exchanged names, but after we walked away I realize I didn't pay enough attention to remember his. It's alright though, that's the night life for ya. I'll probably never see him again anyway, so it didn't really matter.

We walk down Broadway, stopping at a bar or two along the way. At the first bar, the bartender offers us free drinks all night if we sat at the bar and attract _customers_. That's flattering, but doesn't sound particularly exciting because the bar is not very crowded. Plus, they should have better entertainment if that's what they really wanted. We can here to have a good time, not help with profit. While we were there, we each accepted one free drink and moved along. At the next stop, a group of businessmen bought us a round of drinks, and then one very drunk older youkai approached me and puts his arm around me. At first it was very alarming, but it got interesting when he started kissing my neck before talking to me.

"_You're beautiful…"_ he slurs in my ear. "_Do you know who I am?"_I shake my head. Sango would recognize him even if I didn't. She whispers his name to me in my other ear. It was the owner of the hockey team. My eyes widen as I turned my head to look at him. Miroku is very tan, and dressed a little ostentatiously in an Armani suit with a Rolex on his wrist. His arm is wrapped firmly around my waist, and made me slightly uncomfortable. He sees the recognition in my face and grins. This was the self-assured smile of a man who knew that his money and notoriety would buy him practically anything he wanted.

"Now, if it was just up to me, I'd probably approach your little brunette friend, or maybe the redhead. You'd be my third choice. But my girlfriend noticed you right away, and she likes you a lot." At that, I followed his gaze across the bar to a beautiful blonde sitting at a table with a crowd of men. She raises her glass and smiles at me. I return the smile, but inside I'm panicking. "I told her she could have whoever she wanted tonight, and she wants you. Think you can handle that? What do you say? I have a limo waiting outside."

"I don't know," I said as my hands began to shake. "I'm with my friends; I can't just go off and leave them." _Plus, I've never been with a woman_. Who knew this would be an experience to remember.

"Not a problem," Miroku croons. "They can come too. It's a really big limo, and there's enough fun to go around. I'm sure that thick twat between your legs is dripping by the thought of this opportunity." He begins to suck gently on my ear lobe. "A four some is something that comes once in a life time. If you're lucky that is."

A small moan escaped my lips and I turned in the directions of my girls. They grinned back at me and nodded with excitement. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for tonight, but it's different and definitely inviting.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go." He then placed a deep kiss against my lips and whipped me to his waist.

"Fantastic," He said while helping me up from the bar stool, but keeping a firm arm around my waist. He gestures for the blonde to come with us, and leads us out of the bar and into the stretch limo that was parked at the curb. The windows were tinted a deep ebony, so it was impossible to see into the car. Miroku opens the door for us and we pile inside. Introductions are made, and before I knew what was going on, our host was taking off his pants to reveal a massive erection. He's rich and hung. _That's a lethal combination._I could tell Sango though so too, because she wasn't wasting any time. She started slipping off her shirt, slid her panties off and started straddling him. She took his hard throbbing cock into her tiny body with moans of pleasure.

"Oh, yeah… that's what I'm talkin' about," he slurs, while unhooking and removing her bra, and then grabbing her hips into a grinding motion. Moving her up and down his shaft, watching her tits bounce rapidly as she rides him. "Take it…" She let out deep screeches that rocked the limo. I was getting wet and I wanted to ride him just as badly.

"Oh… Miroku!" She threw her head back. "Ohhh Miroku… thrust that thick cock into my cum filled pussy."

"_Mmm_, take it Sango!" He started to pull her hair back as she dug her nails into his legs "_Ride… that… cock…_"

Sango was overlapping in orgasms as his cock grew thicker and deeper inside of her.

"Wait a second; don't leave me out on the action." Rin pouted. "This pussy needs just as much attention."

Miroku slides quickly onto the floor with Sango still perched on his cock, and leans his head back against the seat. He was ready to suck the flowing juices from Rin's pulsing twat. She wanted and he could smell the sweet aroma of fresh cum. She walked towards him as he started to kiss up her thigh and licking the base of her clit.

"Bring that pussy a little closer," He drawls. Rin smiled and slid across the seat, positioning herself over his face and rubbing her pink pussy against his lips. The petals of her pussy were brushing gently against his lips as his tongue slid through the folds. She immediately pulled his lips closer as his tongue thrusted deeply into the sweetest spot of her flower.

The blonde from earlier, Ayame, turned toward me and started rubbing my inner thigh. "They'll be busy for a while." She started kissing heavily against my neck. "He's drunk so he's likely not cum for an hour or so." She then slipped a finger deep inside of me as a moan escaped my lips. "That leaves us to amuse ourselves."

My heart was racing. Ayame is gorgeous, but I had never experimented with another woman before. I had no idea on what to do. Luckily, Ayame seemed to be an expert. She left my neck and leaned in to kiss me. A sweet kiss from her lips left our tongues collapsing against one another. I could taste the harshness of her lipstick while engulfing the smell of her perfume. She reached a hand behind my neck and slowly caressed my hair. She then reached her free hand towards my breast and outlined it with her fingertips. That was a new sensation for me, but it was far from unpleasant.

"Do you like toys Kagome?" She murmured as our lips parted, but before I could answer, her lips crashed against mine and left me swooning in lust.

"_Yes_," I finally manage to gasp. Without breaking away from me, Ayame reached into a storage compartment that was connected to the door of the limo. She then retrieved two bullet-type vibrators. She reached under my skirt and positions one of them inside my panties, wedged snugly against me, and turned it on low. She then did the same with herself. Reaching down, she grabbed my inner thigh while pulling it across her lap. I adjust my weight so that I'm straddling her. I can feel my vibrator touch hers, and the sensations get stronger as our bodies pushed further into one another. The closer we were, the tighter we were, and the pleasure increased against our sensitive clits. There was so much pleasure that our clits grew bigger, brighter, and a hot shade pink. Ayame reached down and pulled my shirt over my head, and then reached behind me while unclasping my bra. She cupped a breast in each hand and kneads them as she continued to kiss me. Her mouth then removed itself from mine and attacked my perky pink nipples as she started licking, sucking, and nibbling at it.

I had gotten so hot and we barely just begun. I begin to gyrate my hips, trying to hit the right spot with the bullet, which was mercilessly teasing me. Ayame began to move her hips as well, and then reached under me with a free hand. Gliding her fingers into my panties, I tense a little while anticipating what she planned next. She started sucking harder on my breast while cupping my pussy within her palm. As I relaxed again, she slid her index and middle fingers inside me. They go in easily because I'm so wet, and I press down against them, enjoying the excitement of fooling around with this beautiful woman.

On the other seat of the car, I heard increasing heights of moaning. Rin had begun rubbing her own clit while she continued to ride Miroku's tongue, and it was obvious at how much she was enjoying herself.

Suddenly, she closed in further on him and screamed out "Oh, God, I'm cumming!" Her body shivered in sheer pleasure as she started squirting thick loads of cum all over his face as it dripped onto the seat. "…I'm cumming…ohhhhhhhhh…"

Apparently, her noises affected Sango, who came in a close second. "Oh, fuck… fuck… I'm cumming…" Her cum splattered heavily against the ground as it surrounded the lower part of his body. "Yes, yes! Fuck, yes…" Miroku doesn't appear to be affected as he continues to bounce Sango on his cock until she begs him to stop. Just as Ayame predicted, the alcohol seemed to have increased his staying power, and the erection of his rock hard cock kept still. It was just as huge as when Sango removed herself from his lap. With hardly a word, Rin and Sango switched places, and the quiet moaning continued as Miroku resumed sucking and fucking the girls.

The sounds of orgasms from the other side of the car got Ayame and I even more excited. She reached back into her secret compartment and withdrew a huge dildo. She grinned at me as I slid off her lap. She then positioned it on the seat and slid herself onto its thickness. Placing the vibrator back in place she pulled me back onto her lap. Ayame begins to moan deeply as she moved her hips rapidly while sliding herself up and down on the shaft of the giant silicone cock. Grinding against her, she suddenly flicked the controller of the vibrator as the speed increases. I'm overwhelmed with the sensations of Ayame's mouth on my nipple, her fingers thrusting into me, and the vibrator on my pulsating clit. The sweet sounds and drenching smell of sex had overwhelmed the back of the stretch limo. Suddenly, Ayame cried out as she reached her orgasm, and I followed by pressing down onto her fingers and shuddering against the vibrator. Cum seeped through her twat and covered the dildo in thick layers of cum as her fingers and parts of her forearm were covered in mine.

Our orgasms affected the others as Sango climaxed by Miroku's tongue, Rin cried out her impending orgasm, and finally Miroku gave into his. He grabbed Rin's shoulders and pushed his cock past the limit. "Fuck…" Shooting a load of cum into my redheaded friend, it seeped from her pussy and drenched her inner thighs.

All of us were satisfied, as Miroku handed us a towel from a compartment under the seats. After cleaning up, we had gotten dressed and Ayame begins to tell me that she'd like to see me again. I surprised myself by saying that I'd like that too. I don't think I'm a lesbian, in fact I'm a little jealous of the fact that Sango and Rin both got to enjoy Miroku's huge cock and I didn't, but Ayame's kisses were intoxicating, and I liked the way she made me feel. I don't know if I'd enjoy being with any woman, or if it's just her, but I would like to experiment more with her sometime.

"Miroku," Ayame said. "I think we need to thank these girls properly in a way that will ensure we'll see them again."

"I think you're right, Ayame," Miroku said, reaching into his pocket. For a minute, I'm afraid that he might be getting ready to pay us. As fun as this was, I'm not ready to accept money for sex. The implications of that were uncomfortable. But he surprises me by handing me an envelope with the hockey logo on the front. "Tickets to a private box for all playoff games this season." I took it gladly. "We're doing really well, so we're sure to have a few. My only request is you have to meet with us for some more entertainment after each game."

I looked at Rin and Sango, grinning broadly. "That would be fantastic," I say. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Miroku said while opening the door of the limo to let us out. We stepped out into the warm night air and took a deep breath. It was amazing how energized I felt from the constant orgasms.

"Where to?" Rin asked.

"The Slammer?" I suggested. "We've still got a bachelor party to go to."

**.**

Well, this story was a bit out there. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it set me on fire for a bit. Just writing it gave me the shivers. Don't forget to check out "One Night of Dirty Dancing" to continue their trip for the night if you haven't already. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

**.**

Copyright © 2003-2011 Rumiko Takahashi Inu-Yasha

Copyright © 2011 Avello/Kag-Inuss (Fan Fic)


End file.
